


You Are My Sunshine

by ThatNerdyGirl



Series: Scomiche Drabbles [8]
Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Death, M/M, Scomiche, superfruit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyGirl/pseuds/ThatNerdyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are my sunshine,<br/>My only sunshine<br/>You make me happy,<br/>When skies are gray<br/>You'll never know, dear,<br/>How much I love you<br/>Please, don't take my sunshine away</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meganrraaee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=meganrraaee).



> I am so, so sorry, you guys. Be expecting a very, VERY fluffy drabble soon!

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are gray_

_You’ll never know, dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please, don’t take my sunshine away_

***

            ‘You Are My Sunshine’ had always been Scott’s favorite song.

            His mother, one night, had sung it to him when he’d had trouble sleeping. He was afraid of the dark, you know? Apparently, the song had worked so well that it had put him to sleep in less than three minutes. After the outrageous results of the cheerful song, she’d sing it every time he felt hurt, scared, or sad.

            When his mother died, he’d kept that song close to his heart. He never sang it, and he made sure to listen to it only when he was alone. It was sacred; no one else was special enough to experience it.

            He remained in that mindset until he met Mitch. They’d met in the school play, ‘Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory’, and became fast friends. Scott had only discovered his feelings for Mitch at the end of their senior year in high school, and only acted upon them several years afterward. And to his shock and joy, Mitch returned the feeling.

            The first time Scott sang ‘You Are My Sunshine’ to Mitch was when they were both lying in bed. Mitch had just had a horrible nightmare, and while he refused to tell Scott what it was about, the blonde could piece together that it was a bad one. Mitch had been shaking and sobbing, his face buried into Scott’s chest. Scott had felt a strange urge to sing it, and so he did. He sang it softly, and sweetly, until Mitch fell asleep on top of him. He then placed a light kiss on the side of his boyfriend head, love for the small tenor pulsing through him.

            Scott is glad to say that the love never did stop pulsing through him.

            The song quickly became theirs afterward, and they sang it to each other whenever the other was upset, or hurt.

            But the second time Scott had sung it to Mitch and really _meant_ it was in the doctor’s office, when they’d been given the horrible news. Mitch only had a few months left to live, and the news crushed Scott more than he could possibly describe.

            As Mitch cried into him, whispering, “I just want to spend more time with you, I’m not ready, I’m not ready to let you go….” Scott sang to him, tears streaming down his own face.

They had done everything Mitch had wanted to do, from getting matching tattoos to taking that one trip to Iceland, using their savings. But Mitch had begun to wilt before Scott’s eyes, soon requiring him to travel around with a mobile oxygen tank, and then having to lie down and sleep constantly. But Scott still spent the majority of his time with Mitch, watching movies with him and cuddling, kissing him. He joked around with him, because Mitch could still laugh. He was still Scott’s Mitch.

Mitch was hospitalized after a particularly rough night, and he remained in that bed for the remainder of his life.

Scott sat with him, every single day. Yes, the other members had visited constantly, his parents came most days, but Scott made sure to _always_ be there for his Mitch.

He remembers gripping Mitch’s hand tightly, sobbing and somehow knowing that this was Mitch’s last night. He remembers kissing Mitch so lovingly, so gently, and so many times he lost count. He wasn’t ready for this. He wasn’t ready to let Mitch go. He _needed_ Mitch, he needed to be with him, to hold him, to hear his voice.

He remembers cradling Mitch against him, Mitch gripping Scott’s shirt weakly, but smiling, because Scott was singing. “ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray,”_ he was sobbing as he sung, gasping for breath and stumbling over his words, stuttering in his desperation for Mitch to _live._

Mitch joined in with him, on the very last verse, creating a final harmony. After the song was finished, Mitch mouthed “ _I love you._ ” And Scott had just enough time to tell Mitch the same, that he loves Mitch, when Mitch’s body went limp and the light left his eyes.

Scott had sobbed, begging for God to just let him have five more minutes, just _five_ _more_ _minutes,_ with his love. But he never got them, even though he wanted them for the rest of his life.

His sunshine had been taken away, and so he lived in darkness.

***

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy_

_When skies are gray_

_You’ll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you_

_Please, don’t take my sunshine away_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I've written a fluffy drabble to cure the sadness. Hope you still enjoyed it, though!


End file.
